zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Tang
Melissa Tang is a member of the Masanari Black Flowers, the younger sister of Johnny Boyd and the partner of Beowulf. A former member of Shizuka Hattori's strike team along with White Swan, Cross and Merlin, Melissa's real name is known by very few. While she has the potential and skill to be a great warrior, she is often hindered by her great laziness and procrastination. However, with enough push and yelling, she can be compelled to perform great feats. She is particularly skilled in dual wielding weapons. Physical description Melissa is a half-Torunnite, half-Perenese girl from Torunn of average weight and just below average height. She has dark brown hair which is shorter in the back and longer in the front and brown eyes. She usually wears simple T-shirts, jeans and sweaters as well as glasses, but has a specialized combat suit in black and red.. Personality Melissa is a rather back and forth girl. Sometimes she is angry, mean, lazy and doesn't care about things while at other times she can be nice, determined and confident. Her personality often bounces back between these two and can easily catch people off guard by her sudden shift in attitude. Though she does not show it, she desperately wants to fall in love and is plagued by low self esteem based on her looks and believes that she is not pretty enough. She is mostly a slacker and doesn't like doing hard work and just wants to live an easy life. Instead, she hopes to get the best results with minimal effort. She only puts effort into things that she enjoys doing. She generally has little interest in anything and is plagued with uncertainty of what to do with her life, having gone through several early-life crises. She is an avid believer in making people believe something is true when it is not, such as making it appear that she is working hard rather than actually working hard and is very skilled in faking various emotions. After joining the Masanari Black Flowers, she becomes incredibly loyal to them, feeling that they have inspired and given her something to live for once again. Abilities Powers *'Fire manipulation:' Through her guardian spirit, Beowulf, Melissa is capable of manipulating fire, burning and incinerating anything she wishes. *'Weapon form usage:' Melissa is capable of wielding a guardian spirit in it's weapon form, thereby increasing it's power output. *'Enhanced memory:' Melissa possesses a strong memory, able to remember various and even obscure details that others consider relatively pointless, such as fictional and mythological lore. *'Enhanced smell:' Melissa has a highly developed sense of smell, in particular for food. *'Enhanced strength:' Melissa is rather strong for her age. Skills *'Combat prowess:' Melissa is well trained in hand-to-hand combat and naturally skilled in fighting. However, she is often hindered by her laziness, procrastination and general lack of interest in training. While she is a natural for unarmed combat, she prefers the use of weapons. **'Hand-to-hand combat:' Like other members of the MBF, Melissa received combat training and is highly skilled and a natural at physical, unarmed combat. **'Dual wielding:' Melissa is proficient in wielding two weapons simultaneously. **'Dual saber proficiency:' One of Melissa's preferred weapons are dual sabers. **'Dual hook sword proficiency:' Melissa is equally skilled in wielding dual hook swords. *'Stealth tactics:' Melissa possesses extensive skill in techniques of stealth and infiltration, able to slip in and out of areas while remaining undetected. *'Artistic intuition:' Melissa possesses knowledge and skill of various artistic techniques. **'Keen attention to detail:' Melissa has a keen attention to detail, able to notice the slightest details on something that others may overlook. **'Painting and drawing' *'Video game prowess:' Melissa is very skilled in video games and can easily understand the controls of any new game. *'Extensive knowledge on mythology and crytozoology:' Melissa has a passion for mythology and mythical creatures, having attained a vast knowledge of different mythological creatures and myths. Background Melissa hails from Torunn and is the third child of both her mother and father, but all her siblings are half-siblings. During her childhood, her father cheated on her mother and left, beginning a relationship with his mistress with whom he conceived her younger brother. Melissa was largely raised by her mother, as well as her older sister, Johnny Boyd. She has a strong bond with her mother's side of her family, but remains rather distant with her father's side of the family showing no real concern for their concerns and problems, with the exception of her younger brother, whom she tries to be a good role model too much like how Johnny was to her. Melissa struggled slightly in elementary school and it was discovered that her reading comprehension and writing skills were a grade behind, something she also shared with her cousin. However, because her mother acted on this with English tutors and additional help, Melissa's English writing skills improved to the regular level. Throughout her life growing up, Melissa felt that her father never truly cared about her in the way she originally thought. Realizing that she never truly forgave her father for cheating on her mother and that he never even apologized for leaving, she began resenting her father. Her relationship with him was far more hostile than his relationship with his other children, however, she lacks the confidence to express how she truly feels to him and instead continues pretending that there is no problem with their relationship, a facade that for years has fooled her father. She came to realize that her father does truly love her, but he is incapable of expressing his love in a more open manner that she wants. Despite this, she still has not forgiven him. In addition, her father displayed strong judgmental attitudes, which has largely affected her self-esteem. In hopes of keeping her brother from suffering the same judgments as her, she did her best to help aspire confidence in him and teach him right from wrong. At some point in her life, she and her sister left Torunn to travel the world. They came across the Masanari Black Flowers and were admitted as members, with Melissa acting as an active agent while Johnny remains at Ueno Castle as a training instructor. Melissa joined as a member of Shizuka's strike team, which was eventually disbanded, at which point she became the field partner of Cross. Trivia *Melissa Tang is the alias of Zephyros-Phoenix. Category:Original Characters Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Mercenaries